Halloween special
by Leodasdragon
Summary: As the title says: a random halloween with some of the beyblade characters... So what happens when they go into a haunted house? Even i didn't know until five minutes ago :3 HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! X3


**Leodas: Okay, so this is probably the WORST story ever (hopefully not though) :P but i'm in writers block and i REALLY wanted to do a halloween themed story, but this was kind of made randomly along the way. :E X3**

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOO! LOOK AT ALL THE CANDY WE GOT!" Gingka yelled running through the streets with sack loads of candy.

"Aww man, how come I didn't get that much candy?" Masamune complained.

"Maybe because… I don't know, you dressed up as a pink unicorn!" Yu replied breaking into fit of laughter.

"Hey! They ran out of green unicorns and besides it couldn't be as bad as Tsubasa- AND OMG TSUBASA! O_O WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SHIRT ON!"

Tsubasa shrugged. "It was Yu's idea. And I did get a lot of candy." He replied pointing to a ten foot mountain of candy behind him.

O_O I want some… Er, anyway it was Halloween night and everyone of coarse was going trick or treating for candy! And right now Gingka was dressed as a Pegasus of coarse, Masamune as a *ahem* pink unicorn, Madoka as a fairy, Yu as an adorable kitty cat, and Tsubasa well… Shirtless.

But anyway what they didn't know is that there was a haunted castle a few yards in front of them.

"Hey look! A haunted castle a few yards in front of us!"

Never mind…

"Aw, cool! Hey guys, let's go in there!" said Yu jumping up and down.

"I not sure that's a good idea…" Tsubasa looked at it suspiciously.

"Aw, please! Please! Please! Pleeeeease!" Yu begged giving him huge puppy dog eyes. Well actually in this case there kitty cat eyes but you get my point.

Tsubasa sighed in defeat. I mean who could resized that?! "Alright Yu, let's go."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Yu exclaimed. And that's what I say: YAAAAAAAAY!

So they then all went inside. Completely unaware of what would happen. MWA HA HA!

"What?"

You heard me Masamune! Oh wait… You're not supposed to be able to hear me…

O_O "What do mean? Who are you?!"

Your worst nightmare!

"Who's saying this?!" Masamune cried running off.

"Hey! You broke the wall!" Toby scolded the author.

Wait. When did he get here?!

"Just a moment ago."

Oh, I forgot… Well back to Gingka and the others-

"Which I am apart of in this story!"

*Ahem* Back to what I was saying… Gingka and the others went deeper into the castle to explore when-

"Hey look! A table full of food!"

ARRRRRGH! WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERUPTING ME?!

"There's that voice again…" Masamune mumbled.

"Huh? What voice?" Tsubasa asked. But before Masamune could reply Gingka was already beginning to scarf down all the food.

"Gingka! You never eat a table full of food in a haunted castle!" Madoka scolded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gingka asked not getting what they were saying.

"Well don't you think it's kind of odd after what you said earlier?" Toby asked. (He was dressed as a white tiger just to let ya know)

*Flashback*

"…"

"…"

"I want a table full of food." Gingka stated.

*end flashback*

"Yeah… Wait. When did you get here, Toby?!" O.O

"About a moment before I came here." A blue haired boy wearing a duck costume- What?! A DUCK COSTUME?! AM I READING THE SCRIPT RIGHT?! .

…

Yeah, I'm reading this right. Anyway the boy's name was-

"Damian?!"

*Growls* And a boy dress as… what looked like a kangaroo that was ran over by a car and rolled in paint and was holding a paint brush came up beside him. Him name was-

"You too Jack?!"

*in the dragon dimension*

"ARRRRRRGH!" Leodas threw the script against the wall and started stomping on it.

*back in the beyblade world dimension*

"Pfft… You're a duck." Yu squeaked.

"SO WHAT IF I'M A DUCK! AT LEAST I'M WEARING SOMETHING!" Damian screamed pointing at Tsubasa.

"Oookay. Changing subjects, where's Zeo?" Makoka asked.

"Well…" Jack started.

*At HD academy*

"Back! Back I say!" Zeo yelled throwing candy apples at Dr. Ziggerat.

O_O "Why are you throwing candy apples at me?!" Dr. Ziggerat exclaimed running as fast as he could.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Zeo continued throwing candy apples at him.

"No,no,no!" King exclaimed appearing out of nowhere. "The phrase is: An apple a day keeps the doctor away, IF properly aimed!" King explained hitting Dr. Ziggerat right on the head with a candy apple.

*At the haunted castle…*

"I DON"T CARE IF I'M A PRETTY PRICESS! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Ryuga exclaimed randomly bursting through the doors and running out with a sack of candy and officially becoming OOC.

O_O "…"

"…"

… Wow. Just wow that was random.

"This is a stupid story…" Damian mumbled.

Shut up! Nobody asked you!

"So?"

So, Shut up!

"You!"

No you!

"No you!"

No you!

"NO YOU!"

NO YOU!

"NO YOU!"

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWR!" A large roar was heard throughout the castle.

"Alright, What did you do now?" Madoka asked the author unaware of her being completely clueless of what it was.

"What do you mean you don't what that was?" Toby asked.

"GET OUT!" The voice yelled throughout the castle.

…

Oh! Now I know who that is! I forgot one of my uncles work in the haunted house business…

"YOUR UNCLE?!" They all exclaimed.

Oh so NOW you can hear me!

"GET THE *beep* OUT OF HERE!" My uncle yelled.

O_O Everyone immediately ran out screaming.

"STUPIDEST STORY EVER!" Damian screamed on the way out.

I KNOW! AHHHHHHH! MOMMMY!

* * *

Leodas:...

Review?

Or run... which ever is better for you... X3


End file.
